


First Date Priorities

by HylianDerp



Series: A Royal Match [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Chubby Prompto Argentum, Clothes Shopping, Established Relationship, Fatphobic Society, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, New Clothes, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum, mentions of fatphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: Noctis and Prompto are about to go on their first date as a couple, but Prompto doesn't really have anything to wear. Time for a shopping trip!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: A Royal Match [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	First Date Priorities

“Dude, I thought we were going on a date. Why are you still in your dress clothes? Don’t tell me I’m marrying another Iggy…” Noctis leaned against the wall next to the door of Prompto’s suite, grimacing at the idea of marrying his advisor.

Prompto looked down at himself. White shirt, grey slacks, lightweight shoes. He wasn’t wearing his vest or neck ruff. Hell, he didn’t even have his wrist cuffs. “Uh, this is the most dressed down I can get? Unless you want me to wear my workout gear… I didn’t really get to wear anything that Grandfather didn’t deem appropriate for my station.”

“Change of plans, then. We’re getting you some actual fashion. Nobody but Specs goes around dressed like that by choice.” Prompto fought back a snort at that. For being the next in line to lead a nation, Noct was terrible at decorum. Either that, or he only put on airs when there was an audience, and Prompto didn’t count as an audience. He hoped for both his and Ignis’ sake that it was the latter. Wait… Change of plans?

“If we’re not going to get food, what are we doing?”

“Oh, we’ll still get food. I’m not missing out on seeing you try Galahdian food for the first time. We’re just going clothes shopping first.” With that, Noctis strode out the door, leaving Prompto to trot behind him. “Did Clarus get you a Metro pass, or do we need to see if one of the Glaives can drive us?”

“Uhm, Lord Amicitia gave me a Metro card. I’m not sure how to use it, though. And won’t I stick out on public transit? Insomnians don’t usually have blond hair and freckles, and, like you said, I don’t have casual clothing…”   
  
Noctis shrugged, unconcerned. “Eh, you’ll be fine. Plenty of Citadel Staff travels via Metro, and a decent number of them are immigrants, or at least descended from them. And using the Metro card is super easy. All the passes have a magnetic strip; you just swipe it like a credit card at the turnstile.” Okay, Prompto could handle that.

The pair headed out of the Citadel hand-in-hand, Noctis leading Prompto to the nearest Metro station. There, they hit an unexpected problem.

“Dude, how am I supposed to fit my ass through that tiny turnstile? Is that for little kids or something?” Right, Lucians are skinny as a rule. How do none of them have the plumpness Niflheimrs envy with the city’s obvious prosperity? Hmm…

“Hey Prom, spin for me real quick?”   
  
“Uh, sure, why?”   
  
“That’s what I thought. Your hips are wider than your stomach is round. If you go through sideways, you should fit.”   
  
“Seriously, I have to use this thing sideways? Did the creators of this shit not remember that fat people exist? Or even pregnant people! Wait, where do wheelchair users go?” Prompto was on a roll. Accessibility for public spaces was one of the few projects that he actually got to work on. He had heard that Lucis was better at caring for its population, but he guessed that only held true for the majority, not everyone. 

Noctis looked appropriately ashamed. “You’re right, this kind of thing isn’t okay, but Dad’s council won’t listen to me when I try to tell them. They think that because the percentage of people who would benefit from adjustments to our accessibility laws is small, it isn’t worth the cost. Maybe once we’re the ones in charge, we’ll be able to do more.” Noctis retook Prompto’s hand and led him through to the platform, only slightly delayed by the awkward position Prompto had to take through the turnstile. Once the train arrived and they got on, Prompto immediately realized that the seats were also not designed for someone his size. At least they had straps to secure wheelchairs, so they weren’t entirely ignorant of other people’s needs.

Before they got off, Noctis asked, “Do you have a particular clothing style you like? I was going to take you somewhere to get custom-fitted clothes, since I know that we won’t find clothes in your size off the rack. But we can still go to a department store and let you get an idea first if you want.” Prompto considered.

“I think I have a pretty decent idea of what I like, I’ve just never been able to buy it for myself. Here, I have some photographs saved on my phone.” Noctis flipped through the folder, spotting a lot of black, white, and red, plaid, animal print, leather, and denim. Perfect.

“That’s actually the same style my favorite designer specializes in. We should definitely go straight to his shop!”

A short while and a café stop later, the duo stood outside of a nondescript looking boutique, a pair of iced coffees in hand. Oof, remind Prompto not to let Noctis order for him in the future; the boy liked his coffee  _ sweet _ . The storefront was pleasantly quiet. The only noteworthy things were the window display of clothes he could happily see himself wearing and the brand name above the door.  _ Roen _ , it read. Why did that sound familiar?

The interior was just as pleasant as the outside, Prompto was happy to note. There were lots of dark colors and interesting patterns to look at, and the music playing, while stylistically rather aggressive, was played at a reasonable volume. Noctis immediately led him through the shop floor to a counter near the back wall. The girl at the counter looked up, and, upon recognizing the princes, gasped excitedly.

“Prince Noctis, Prince Prompto, welcome! How can we help you?”   
  
Noctis spoke up when it became clear that Prompto was a little bit overwhelmed at the attention. “Prompto needs casual clothing, and this is the best place for custom clothing in the style we both prefer. Can we get him fitted for some outfits?”

“Absolutely, right this way!” The girl led them to a back room, where there was a table with scattered sheets of paper on it, a triple mirror with a stand, and what Prompto assumed was a changing room. She had the pair sit at the table, then left to get the designer. Prompto found himself nervously chewing on his straw. All the clothing in the main part of the store looked like it was cut to fit only the thinnest of Lucian bodies; was the designer going to look down on him for having a plump Niflheimr figure?

Before his thoughts could spiral too far, an older man with shoulder-length hair came in. “Ah, Prince Noctis. It is good to see you again. And you must be Prince Prompto. My name is Hiromu Takahara. How can I help you boys?”

Again, Noctis took the lead, explaining Prompto’s situation to the man, except with more detail than he gave the clerk from before. Mr. Hiromu then had Prompto describe the styles he liked, and took some notes. After a few minutes, he called the girl from the front (Vestita, apparently) to notate measurements. First, he had Prompto go into what was, in fact, a changing room and disrobe down to his socks and boxers. He then had him stand in front of the mirror before measuring more angles and lengths than Prompto knew existed, calling out the measurements for Vestita. Once Prompto was measured within an inch of his life and back in his clothing, Mr. Hiromu sketched out a few rough designs for Noctis and Prompto to approve of, then got Prompto’s phone number from him so he could send finalized designs and other updates to him. 

Prompto was very much looking forward to his new outfits, especially the coeurl-print skinny jeans and patch-covered, plaid-trimmed denim vest. In the meantime, though, he was getting hungry, and Noctis had promised him a new type of cuisine to try.

* * *

“What do you mean these are too spicy? Give ‘em here, then!” Prompto laughed, chasing Noctis down the streets of the open-air market. Eventually, Noctis found himself in a corner of an alleyway. Prompto took the opportunity to pounce, pinning Noctis against the nearby wall. “C’mon, you big wimp, can’t handle a little heat?”

“Try me,” Noct retorted, before pressing his lips to Prom’s. Prompto froze for a second, startled, before melting into the kiss. The pair traded control of the kiss for a few moments. Eventually, though, they ran out of breath. They finally separated, eyes bright.

“Good first date?” Noct asked. Oh shit, this was their first actual date; there’s no way their video game session/first kiss from the previous week really counted.

“Best first date,” Prompto confirmed.


End file.
